better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
The Gilded Path
The Gilded Path is the sixth episode of the ninth season of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship and the 132nd overall. In this episode, while Trixie is invited to bring her magic show to Saddle Arabia, and she can think of no one better to bring along than her great and powerful assistant Starlight Glimmer, Scootaloo joins a stunt team, which similar to the Wonderbolts, the Washouts. Seeing that headquarters to the resistance is breached and Lloyd scrambles to avoid capture. Meanwhile, the Ninja and the Alicorn princesses are caught by Heavy Metal, but find an unlikely ally. Plot Find your Happiness In You In a flashback, Pinkie Pie is shown as a filly, living on a rock farm with her family outside of Ponyville. According to her, there is no talking and no smiling, just rocks. One day, after her family goes inside their barn without her, she hears an explosion from the sky and sees a rainbow ring. The blast of wind fluffs up her straight mane and tail. The rainbow arching across the sky gives the grey world around her color and she feels a joy that she had never felt before. She is so overwhelmed that she wants to "smile forever" and, even more so, wants to spread this happiness. The next day, as her family is heading out to move rocks from the south field, they hear muffled music from the silo, and Pinkie Pie beckons them inside. Her mother calls her by her full name: "Pinkamena Diane Pie." Inside, there are party decorations, balloons, streamers, music, and cake. At first, the family seems completely out of its element and surprised by this "party." Their expressionless faces start changing as their mouths wiggle...and they finally break into huge smiles. Pinkie exclaims, "I'm so happy!" as she dances with her family, and her cutie mark (blue and yellow balloons) appears. Hide and Go Seek The Sons of the Overlord prepare to ambush the Resistance's base as Dareth, who had to pee behind some trash bags, sees them and tries to find a way to warn Lloyd and the others. As they were discussing plans, Dareth manages to get in and warn them, just in time as the Sons of the Overlord soon ambush them. As they fight them, the members manage to restrain some of the Elemental Masters while Nya soon has Lloyd taken into her armored vehicle along with Skylor and manage to escape as well as Dareth, who had to pee outside again. As they make their escape, the Colossus appears, controlled by the Overlord and steps on the tank. As it prepared to crush them, Lloyd telepathically asked the Overlord to spare him. He reluctantly does so as P.I.X.A.L. soon appeared in her Samurai X mech in an attempt to distract him as the tank soon took off and the Overlord shoots the mech down. As Harumi watched the Overlord look on in sadness, Killow recovers P.I.X.A.L. from the mech's wreckage and detains her. The Washouts’ Fan Club At the Cutie Mark Crusaders' clubhouse, with Scootaloo calling a meeting of the Rainbow Dash Fan Club to order and Rainbow Dash herself spying on the meeting from outside. As soon as she calls the meeting to order, however, Scootaloo very quickly rushes through the meeting and dismisses the other club members from the clubhouse, much to Rainbow's confusion. Once alone in the clubhouse, she takes down all of the Rainbow Dash memorabilia and puts up new memorabilia in its place before calling to order the first meeting of the "Washouts Fan Club"—of which Scootaloo is currently the only member. Having watched from outside, Rainbow Dash barges in and demands to know what's going on. Despite her attempts to hide her new fan obsession, Scootaloo admits that she is branching out into other fan clubs aside from Rainbow's. She explains that the Washouts are a new troupe of stuntponies that perform stunts far more extreme and dangerous than those performed by the Wonderbolts. Rainbow Dash is shocked and worried that Scootaloo no longer finds the Wonderbolts—and her by extension—interesting. On to the Road Of Friendship After Trixie performing a magic show with Starlight, Hoo'Far offers to trade his much more impressive-looking caravan for hers, but she refuses to part with her caravan for sentimental reasons. Thus, Hoo'Far resolves to follow Trixie on her magic tour and see as many of her shows as possible so that he can tell her fans about it when he returns home. Upon hearing that she has a lot of fans in Saddle Arabia, Trixie goes to the school to tell Starlight and invites her to come along on the trip, and Starlight eagerly accepts. As Starlight and Trixie set out on their road trip to Saddle Arabia, Trixie notes that her caravan might be too small for the both of them and understands if Starlight wants to back out of the trip. However, Starlight is very excited to go on a trip with her best friend and mentions that there are plenty of inns to choose from on their way to Saddle Arabia. During their travels, they pass through such locations as Ghastly Gorge, the Flame Geyser Swamp, and a crocodile-infested bog, all while cheerfully singing the song We're Friendship Bound. Along the way, they run into Hoo'Far, who once again offers to trade his caravan for Trixie's. Enter the Washouts While Starlight Glimmer and Trixie are gone to Saddle Arabia, Rainbow Dash, Scootaloo, and their friends go to the stadium where the Washouts' show is being held, with the seats almost completely packed, and Rainbow Dash makes no effort in hiding her bitterness toward this new stunt troupe. As the show begins, a loud announcer introduces the Washouts, and a trio of Pegasi appears in black and green flight suits. With flashy and fiery showmanship, the Washouts impress the crowd by flying through flames and electrically-charged hoops, shooting themselves out of cannons, and soaring through obstacle courses filled with spikes and saw blades. Even Rainbow Dash admits that she is very impressed. At the end of the show, Rainbow Dash takes Scootaloo to meet the Washouts in person, including the thrill-seeking Rolling Thunder and the very short-tempered Short Fuse. When Rainbow introduces herself as one of the Wonderbolts, Rolling Thunder reveals that the Washouts themselves used to be cadets at the Wonderbolt Academy before they were kicked out, hence their team name. Just then, the Washouts' leader appears, and when she removes her helmet, she is revealed to be Rainbow's former lead pony Lightning Dust. A Million Dreams: The Mysterious Ally In the Realm of Oni and Dragons, Wu dreams about his time in childhood with his father and brother, and he recalled fishing with them. After both were frustrated at not catching anything, their father told them to have faith; Wu heeded his teachings and was able to catch a fish, to his brother's anger. Wu then awoke next to his students and the princesses, who pointed out that he had rapidly aged into a teenager overnight. After he tells them of his dream, they pointed out his memories are returning and ask about anything else before Heavy Metal appears. Heavy Metal reveals to have overheard that Wu was the child of the First Spinjitzu Master, and after Wu confirms it, Heavy Metal reveals himself to be a woman named Faith who claims that she is on their side. She then asks if Wu knows the location of the Dragon Armor, to which Wu feigns the impression of knowing and tells his students to have faith in his plan. Rainbow drives Scootaloo away At the Wonderbolt Academy, Scootaloo is unimpressed by the Wonderbolts' flight formations, remarking that the Washouts' stunts are more impressive. When Rainbow Dash mentions Scootaloo's interest in joining the Washouts to Spitfire, Spitfire very loudly explains to the filly that the Washouts' stunts are incredibly dangerous and can result in serious and severe bodily harm. Back to the Crusaders' clubhouse, Rainbow apologizes to Scootaloo for Spitfire's intense directness and says she is only looking out for Scootaloo's safety. However, Scootaloo is insulted that Rainbow Dash is trying to tell her what she can and cannot do. Rainbow Dash goes about getting rid of all of Scootaloo's Washouts merchandise and putting the merchandise of herself back up, but in the middle of this, she notices that Scootaloo has left. Road to Friendship Spilt Up On the second night of their stay in Somnambula, Starlight and Trixie passive-aggressively air their grievances with one another during a campfire. Their frustration and anger toward each other eventually results in Trixie letting Starlight have the entire caravan to herself while she sleeps outside in the bushes so that they can each have their space. Hoo'Far overhears their loud arguing from his own caravan. The next morning, Trixie awakens to discover her caravan is gone. When Starlight emerges from her good night's sleep in Hoo'Far's caravan, she reveals that she traded Trixie's caravan for his. Even though she kept all of her personal belongings and magic supplies in the exchange, Trixie breaks down in tears over losing her precious caravan, and Starlight accuses her of valuing her caravan more than their friendship. Trixie angrily berates Starlight for trading her caravan away and regrets inviting Starlight on the road trip, and Starlight decides to take Hoo'Far's caravan and return home to Ponyville. Blessing in Disguise Back in Ninjago, Lloyd and Nya, both now wearing clothing making them look like fishermen, watch TV from a distance as Gayle Gossip reports on the Resistance's arrest. Afterwards, Nya convinces Lloyd to burn his gi to prevent being seen and that inside of him was what made him the Green Ninja, which he reluctantly does so. Skylor and Dareth, also disguised as fishermen, came up to them with some food from supporters as Skylor tells Lloyd that the Resistance and his mother were likely sent to Kryptarium Prison. As Dareth watches some kids kick at a wrecked police car, he wonders if it's where they'll stay. Just then, the rat from before came up to them, causing Dareth to grab a mop, but the rat suddenly speaks and transforms, revealing itself to be Mistaké. Scootaloo joins the Washouts At the Washouts' practice stadium, Rainbow Dash meets with Lightning Dust again. Swallowing her pride, she asks Lightning Dust if she has seen Scootaloo. Lightning Dust reveals, much to Rainbow's horror, that Scootaloo has joined the Washouts as their newest member. Rainbow Dash tries to drag Scootaloo away and make her quit, but Scootaloo pulls away, saying she doesn't need Rainbow to look out for her and has given up trying to be just like Rainbow because she can't fly. However, Scootaloo still wants to impress others by doing stunts and tricks like the Washouts, and she refuses to listen to Rainbow Dash's attempts to change her mind. Remembering the words from earlier, Rainbow accepts that Scootaloo has to make and learn from her own decisions, and she watches with disappointment as Scootaloo leaves with her new team members. A Bump on the Road When Starlight catches up with Trixie and Hoo'Far, Starlight apologizes to Trixie for trading away something that wasn't hers to trade away in the first place, and she asks Hoo'Far for a trade reversal. Hoo'Far agrees to reverse the trade if Starlight and Trixie can demonstrate what good friends they are. Starlight and Trixie attempt to convince Hoo'Far of this by performing their own, awkward version of Twilight and Cadance's "sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake" dance. Despite the clumsy and impromptu nature of Starlight and Trixie's friendship dance, Hoo'Far agrees to a reverse exchange of the caravans. However, he advises that they return to Ponyville instead of continuing on to Saddle Arabia in their exhausted condition. Meanwhile, the Washouts hold another stunt show in Ponyville for Scootaloo's official debut. For her debut as a stuntpony, Scootaloo plans to ride her rocket-propelled scooter down a steep hill and fly off a ramp over twenty-two burning wagons. As Lightning Dust flies Scootaloo to the top of the hill, Scootaloo mentions how much she admires Lightning Dust, to the point of starting the first Washouts fan club. When Scootaloo sees the untested rocket up close, she starts to have second thoughts about doing the stunt, but Lightning Dust pressures her to live up to the expectations of the president of Lightning's fan club. The wagons for Scootaloo's stunt are set on fire, and Lightning Dust engages the scooter's rockets, causing Scootaloo to race down the hill at high speed. As she rockets up the ramp and into the air, a rope gets caught on one of the scooter's wheels. All of a sudden, Rainbow Dash appears, zooms past Lightning Dust, and saves Scootaloo from the out-of-control rocket scooter. When she brings Scootaloo back down to the ground, Lightning Dust expresses her great displeasure at Scootaloo for backing out of the stunt. Just then, the other end of the rope caught on the rocket scooter snags Lightning Dust's leg, and she proclaims her lifelong rivalry with Rainbow Dash as she gets dragged off into the sky. The Quest for the Dragon Armor The Ninja and the Princesses haul the vehicle while Faith tells the tale of the First Spinjitzu Master. The First Spinjitzu Master and Firstbourne shared a connection and made the Dragon Armor. They made it their goal to unite the First Realm. They failed, and the First Spinjitzu Master left the realm while the Firstbourne stayed behind to guard the armor. They notice Daddy No Legs and Muzzle approaching them. Faith has the Ninja and the Princesses “tied up” in chains while she wears her armor. However, Faith betrays her former comrades and Kai tripped the two as the ninja and the princesses tie them up. They steal the hunter's vehicles and continue their journey while their foes wonder on what to tell Baron. With Faith and Subtle Premonation, Friendship ignites Back in Ponyville, Starlight apologizes again for ruining their trip to Saddle Arabia, but Trixie remarks that even time spent on the road by herself can be irritating. Nonetheless, Starlight is glad that they made the attempt, and Trixie agrees, believing the experience made their friendship stronger than ever. Some time later, in the Crusaders' clubhouse, Rainbow Dash calls to order the first meeting of the "Scootaloo Fan Club"—of which Rainbow is the founder and president and her parents Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles are members. Cast *Announcer Pony - Andrew McNee *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Daddy No Legs - Ian James Corlett *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Delivery Pony 1 - Janyse Jaud *Delivery Pony 2 - Kelly Sheridan *Elderly Villager - Jay Brazeau *Faith - Kathleen Barr *First Spinjitzu Master - Jim Conrad *Garmadon - Kai Emmet (kid) *Gayle Gossip - Kelly Sheridan *Granny Smith - Tabitha St. Germain *Harumi - Britt McKillip *Hoo'Far - Tariq Leslie *Innkeeper - Janyse Jaud *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Karlof - Scott McNeil *Killow - Garry Chalk *Lightning Dust - Britt Irvin *Lloyd - Sam Vincent *Luke Cunningham - Michael Adamthwaite *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Mistaké - Tabitha St. Germain *Muzzle - Brent Miller *Neuro - Paul Dobson *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Princess Cadance - Britt McKillip *Princess Celestia - Nicole Oliver *Princess Luna - Tabitha St. Germain *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Rolling Thunder - Rhona Rees *Round Pony - Kelly Sheridan *Scootaloo - Madeleine Peters *Short Fuse - Andrew McNee *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Spitfire - Kelly Metzger *Son of the Overlord - Vincent Tong *Starlight Glimmer - Kelly Sheridan *Tall Pony - Kathleen Barr *The Overlord - Scott McNeil *Trixie Lulamoon - Kathleen Barr *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Ultra Violet - Maggie Blue O'Hara *Wu - Madyx Whiteway, Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Songs *We’re Friendship Bound *Dance Magic (cameo) Transcript *The Gilded Path (Transcript) Trivia *This is the second episode to recount the flashback of how the Mane 6 earn their cutie marks, for instance, Pinkie Pie. The First is Rainbow Dash in the previous episode. *Wu has a flashback of fishing with his father and older brother. *This is the first time the First Spinjitzu Master is heard speaking in the series. *Heavy Metal is revealed to be a woman named Faith. *This marks the first time that the Ninjas' ages are mentioned in the show itself, Jay referred to them as "grown-up teenagers”, even for Twilight Sparkle herself. **This is also linked in evidence in “My Little Pony: Equestria Girls”, where human Twilight Sparkle is a teenager. *This episode marks the return of Lightning Dust, since Welcome to Wonderbolts Academy! *The Young Six appear in this episode as they are watching the Washout's stunt performance. However, Sandbar doesn’t appear. *Wu has aged to a young teenager and is regaining his memories of his life. *Mistaké talks to Lloyd as a rat, confirming the second of the April Fools Hints. **By process of elimination, the Ninja and the Princesses do not learn the language of Dragons. **This also reveals Mistaké is an Oni, something that was first implied by Killow, who said that Mistaké is more than a normal woman. *This is the fourth episode focusing on Starlight and Trixie after No Second Prances, The Hatching and To Change a Changeling. *Third overall Kathleen Barr song after the two-part season two finale; sixth episode where Starlight Glimmer sings. Even though Kathleen Brrr voices Misako and Faith in this episode, they are not singing. *Had Imperfect 13 not moved Yakity-Sax to the 18 slot, this would've been the first time Pinkie Pie suffered four straight absences in entire episodes, and she would have been the fourth of the Mane 6 to end up in this situation (after Fluttershy, Twilight and Rarity). *If you count Rarity's only line ("Ugh!"), this is the second episode where Fluttershy is the only member of the Mane Six to have no lines. *Cozy Glow makes a background appearance in this episode. *It is hinted the Overlord isn't completely evil, as he shows hesitation for the first time since his return. Difference to this episode, the Ninjago episode “The Gilded Path” and the MLP Episodes, “Road to Friendship” and “The Washouts” *The Gilded Path is the fifth episode of the original Ninjago series. Because of Yakity-Sax, it is recounted as the sixth episode. *Twilight Sparkle was watch the Washouts performance, but in this scene, she wasn’t. *The scene where Twilight Sparkle talks to Rainbow Dash is cut, for time-bound. *In the original episode, Twilight and Cadance are doing the “Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake”, but they already did in the Realm of Oni and Dragons to Faith, as the Original Ninja and Wu started to laugh. This event shouldn’t take place in the original episode. *The scene where Starlight and Trixie lined up at Get On Inn was replaced with the Washouts performance. *Lightning Dust meeting with Scootaloo is shortened. Errors *Killow is seen without the Oni Mask of Deception when telling Luke Cunningham to get Mistaké. *After getting food, Dareth is seen in his casual clothing. Gallery The_Gilded_path_Title_Card.png|Title card DB613E92-5BEC-4D42-B992-A034CC6526B9.jpeg